Good
by mistressmarionette
Summary: RavessStarling, and several implied pairings. Sequel to Delicious. Ravess makes sure that all her investments are protected, as it were. If the rating isn't high enough, please inform me. Some nudity.


BE WARNED! LESBO ACTION AHEAD! NOT FULL-OUT, BUT THEY ARE NAKED, PEOPLE! DON'T COMPLAIN!

Sequel to Delicious. Ravess/Starling, implied Dark Ace/Starling, implied Dark Ace/Dove, implied Ravess/Finn, implied Ravess/Violinman.

* * *

**Good**

It had been such a successful day. A Sky Knight conquered. Dark Ace under her thumb. Her usual daily romps with her violinist.

And now just one little matter to clear up…

"Mmm…a little higher…"

"What were you _doing_ today? Your back is all knots…"

Ravess wiggled her shoulders and smirked. "Oh, just the usual."

Starling shook her head as she kneaded her thumbs against one particularly tense muscle bunch. "Pedophile. All of you."

"Yes. All of us." Ravess sat up suddenly, usurping Starling from her position on her buttocks and onto the worn sheets. "Me. Dark Ace."

Starling raised her eyebrows and looked up at the archery mistress. "What about Dark Ace?"

"Don't play so innocent with me," Ravess jabbed a finger between Starling's bared breasts. "Why else would he be sneaking in so early in the morning? And looking so flustered."

Starling opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Ravess, that was---"

"A one-time thing?" Ravess said icily. "A special occasion? How long have you two been sneaking around?"

"It _was_ a one-time thing," Starling said firmly. "We agreed."

"Did you really?" Ravess sneered. "And what else did you agree? To meet again later, for another 'one-time thing'? Don't mess with me, girl." She stood, discarding the sheet she had been wrapped in. "Well, perhaps we should leave this as a one-time thing as well."

"Ravess, don't be ridiculous," Starling tried to say with good humor. "As if I'm the only one here involved with other people."

"That is part of my _job_, my dear," Ravess said. "As we've discussed. I must keep up appearances. I have a reputation to think of. I would think being involved with Dark Ace would ruin _your_ reputation."

"I could say the same about being involved with you," Starling said coldly. "But I'm still here."

They glared at each other for a few more moments. Then Ravess laughed. "My dear, you are in every way my intellectual match."

Starling smiled at that. Ravess smirked as she said, "But not my _physical_ one."

In one pounce, they were back on the bed, Starling pinned hand and foot by the archer. Ravess leered down at her and captured the younger girl's mouth in a kiss.

When they stopped to breathe, Ravess continued, "You know, I only bring these things up because I care for you."

"Of course," Starling beamed up at her. "And I you."

"Which is why I'm forbidding you from ever seeing him again."

Starling's smile froze on her face. "Oh, really," She finally said.

"Yes. For your own good. Trust me, my dear," Ravess leaned down to nip Starling's earlobe affectionately. "It really is for your own good."

"And who decides that, exactly?" Starling said, a little too lightly. "I was under the impression that girls had their rights these days. Free will and all that."

"Well, why should you _want_ to see him?" Ravess pouted, sitting up. "What about me?"

Starling propped herself up on her elbows. "Yes, but you don't _need_ me. You know it, don't give me that look," She said quickly, averting her eyes. "Dark Ace…well, he's at that odd age, and he's confused…"

"Can't argue with that," Ravess admitted.

"And so lonely. Rave, it was raining and he followed me home. We got talking, and the things he was saying…" Starling trailed off. "It's awful. I hate everything Cyclonia stands for---no offense---"

"Don't worry about it," Ravess assured her quickly, with a thin leer.

"But he sounded positively suicidal. All for that Cyclonis girl. And I don't even see why, I mean, don't you think she's rather ugly?" Starling launched into what seemed to be a pent-up critique. "That makeup, and her voice, it's all very unflattering, don't you think?"

"My dear, you sound jealous," Ravess said warmly.

"Well, I am," Starling frowned. "That girl has everything. You." She sighed. "Him."

"Well, that's all very gracious and charitable of you, dear," Ravess drawled, "Sleeping with him out of pity and such, but I think it's only fair to warn you that he really doesn't need it."

Starling looked up at her, confused, and Ravess continued. "Her name is Dove. She's a civilian combatant. Odd accent. He snatched her up on his own skimmer."

Starling blinked. "Interesting."

"We had her for two weeks. She escaped, but I'm pretty sure they still rendezvous every so often, if you know what I mean."

"Interesting," Starling repeated, and she rolled over onto her other side, where Ravess couldn't see her.

Ravess smirked at that, but adopted a concerned tone. "Are you all right?"

"Peachy," Was the forced reply. "Serves me right, I suppose. He puts on a…a good act."

She sounded upset. It took a lot of effort on Ravess' part to resist an evil cackle.

But instead she lay down next to Starling and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. "Dear, this is what I'm trying to protect you from. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do," Starling rolled onto her back. Her eyes looked fairly dry, but Ravess could see the hint of a tear in one corner. "It was only one night, I swear. Nothing special." She looked at Ravess then. "Not like this."

"I'm happy to hear it," Ravess said, and she meant it.

She was _definitely_ happy to hear that she still had the loyalty of one of her most special toys.

"I ought to smack him," Starling continued cheerfully. "Really let him have it."

"You should," Ravess agreed.

"Maybe I will," Starling continued. "Just seek him out some night and go all out. What do you think?"

"It sounds _wonderful_. I'd enjoy crowing over him the next day. You're too good for me, dear, truly," Ravess nuzzled the other girl's neck.

She missed the flash of rebellion in Starling's eyes.


End file.
